Winter The Hedgehog Wikia
Home "Quit staring, I'm albino, not an alien!" Winter the Albino Hedgehog (アルビノハリネズミ冬 Arubinoharinezumi fuyu) is a fan-based character created by Rockinair, on DA. ''' Background Story A year after the events of Shadow the Hedgehog (the game), Winter the Albino Hedgehog was captured and experimented on by Doctor Eggman, who was seeking to create the Ultimate Living Weapon, to help in his conquest of the world. His goal was to give the subject super speed, super strength, extreme agility, and the power to tap into the Chaos Force. He also want to take away the subjects free will, so he/she could never betray him. He named this project, Project Chaos, after the God of Destruction. This was a very long and painful process, lasting two years. Sometime during the third year, the Doctor proceeded to give her the ability to tap into the Chaos Force, through the process of Chaos Fusion. The process was a success, Winter was now connected to the Chaos Force. Using this new found energy, Winter escaped Eggman's lab and fled into White Acropolis and disappeared for many months. During her disappearance she was training herself to control this new ability. Sometime after her escape G.U.N found a redacted file that referred to a project by the name of "Project Chaos", and its capability to "defeat Sonic and the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow the Hedgehog," based on the bits of information they found they concluded that Project Chaos was a threat and needed to be contained, or eliminated. The Commander was reluctant to send Team Dark on this mission due to the claim in the file, but was convince later on. So Team Dark was sent to find and contain-if possible-Project Chaos. The only description they had was that the subject was a female albino hedgehog. Winter was searching for a Chaos Emerald when she was located by Team Dark, who ordered her to surrender herself, which of course, she didn't. During the battle, she isolated Shadow, and decided to neutralize him first. During their battle, the two had somewhat of a conversation from whiich they learned both were on the same side. The two of them came up with a plan, staging the rest of the fight to make it look like she escaped. No one questioned the results of the mission since it was only confirming what they had read. Presently, Winter fights against all evil, while hiding from G.U.N. Personality Winter is a strong willed fighter who will stand up for what she thinks is right. She is usually level headed and likes to have a plan before doing anything. She also prides herself on being about to act upon logic instead of emotion, believing that emotions only cause problems. She has also developed a strong sense of determination trying to prove to herself and others that she is nothing like Eggman. She'd never admit this, but when ever someone brings up the experimentation she feels insecure and vulnerable; not only because of the pain she had to endure but also because it serves as a reminder that Eggman made her who she is. Due to her experiences, Winter is very distrusting and often times hard to convince of ones good intentions. She always sees the negative before the positive and trusts herself more than anyone else. Powers and Abilities Winter always had the power to control and create ice and snow, along with supersonic speed and hearing. She is very experience in hand-to-hand combat. When she's fighting, Winter can create large icicles around her hands and use than as swords. She can also create snow tornadoes, but this is not her go to because it can be very unpredictable. Instead she sometimes freezes the ground under her opponents or shoots ice at them. Winter running style is closer to Shadow's, in the sense that she skates creating ice under her feet. This style has both it's benefits and it downsides, the downsides being due to less friction it is harder for her to stop, and if the ground is to hot her ice will melt. The benefits being, she is more maneuverable, and requires less energy since she can actually stop running but continue to slide at the same speed. She also has multiple Chaos Attacks, ranging from a spear-like attack, to a shield, as well as being able to use Chaos Control when she has an Emerald and can go Super when all 7. Along with her weakness to fire and heat, her stomach is another of her vulnerabilities, because of her scare she takes more damage if hit there. Yet another weakness is others in danger, Winter would put herself in harms way to keep others safe, even those who wouldn't do the same for her, this is probably her greatest weakness. Almost all her skills were enhanced during her experimentation, her strength, through she does not has super strength she is stronger than usual, her agility was also enhanced to the point that she can literally turn on a dime, and is also very acrobatic, and uses these skills to her advantage in fights. Interactions With Others '''Sonic the Hedgehog Winter and Sonic don’t know each other too well; they meet once when they both were engaged in a fight with Eggman. After their first encounter, two respected each other and could relate, but are nothing more than distant friends. Miles “Tails” Prower ''' Winter and Tails really don’t know each other too well. '''Amy Rose Amy sees Winter as a hedgehog that just needs a girlfriend. Winter, greatly annoyed by the gesture usually tries to avoid Amy. Winter later appropriates Amy's friendship, knowing she'll always be there for her. The two girls have different outlooks of the world, Amy, being Amy, tries to give Winter love advice, though Winter never, ever wants it and makes that very clear. Winter envies Amy's free will to go wherever she wants when she wants, no need to worry about anything. The two girls are close friends. Shadow the Hedgehog Winter and Shadow have a secret relationship. Shadow keeps her hidden from G.U.N, by warning her when she has been found. But the two share a deeper connection, because they both have Chaos Energy inside them and are linked to the Chaos Force the two are attracted to each other like poles on a magnet, which is why they can always find each other, they can also sometimes feel when the other is in danger. Despite its difficulties the two have a very strong friendship, and quite possibly more. Frosty the Chao After saving Frosty from some badniks the two became good friends. Frosty never leaves Winter’s side. Winter loves the little Chao, there is not way to separate the two. Doctor Eggman Winter hates Eggman. Eggman in truly afraid of Winter, knowing how strong he made her (which kind of gives him a sense of pride), but doesn't let that stop him from trying to get his project back. G.U.N G.U.N sees Winter as a threat to everyone, whether she works for the Doctor or not. Winter sees G.U.N just as she see Eggman, men who want her for her power, and will stop at nothing to get it. The organization and the albino hedgehog will never get along, and whenever they cross paths a battle commences. Facts *Winter is immortal/ageless *She goes by the age 14 *She is very good at keeping her emotions hidden *The closest place to home for her is White Acropolis *Winter has photographic memory *Winter can feel when a Chaos Emerald is near *Winter doesn't need inhibitor rings, this is because Eggman alternated a part of her DNA to function as natural inhibitors, (not knowing how to make them) *Winter's biggest fear is being experimented, or test on, including visits to the doctor or receiving medical attention *Winter understands the Chao language, but not as well as Cream *Winter has bad burns on her hands and lower arms due to the experimentation which is way she never takes her golves off Gallary Winterthegenieofdarkness(mbs)2.jpg Winterthealbinohedgehog(annoyed).png Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse